


Seasons of Love (Reylo AU)

by thehighpriestess_125



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighpriestess_125/pseuds/thehighpriestess_125
Summary: Rey Kenobi, a 16 years old girl living a simple life in the town of Takodana with her family and friends. This school year she's finally finishing her education and resuming her studies at D'Qar College. In the fall, a new neighbor moved into the former Autumnhall Manor, the rich and wealthy Solos. The moving of her new neighbor sets a new path for her to either ignore or follow.•Ben Solo, a 17 years old boy living the comfortable life of the upper-class community at Hanna-City. When his parents decide to move to the small town of Takodana, he dreaded the move so much. He intended to stay at Hanna-City so he could finish his private studies with Master Snoke, but his parents insisted him to come along with them and take classes from an old friend of theirs from the town of Takodana. Moving into Takodana will set a new direction on his life, whether to ignore or follow.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Jessika Pava, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Seasons of Love (Reylo AU)

The afternoon sun shone brightly amongst the thick, dense trees. Its light reflects on to the stream, emitting a soft glow to the surrounding area. The rays also cut through canopies of the tall trees, emitting cracks of lights through the leaves and branches, like spotlights on a stage. The sounds of birds chirping, while they flew from east to west, tree to tree, and rock to rock.

A small building stood out on the edge of the forest, a building out of wood and bricks, painted to a white-creamy color. With semi-tall windows, aligned along the side of the building, facing the forest and the stream. The windows allowed the sunlight to illuminate the two classrooms of the school building.

"All right children, that concludes our lesson for today." Said Ms. Kanata, "Please close your readers and may you all have a great weekend."

All the students closed their readers and started to tidy their belongings. They placed their slates and book into their bags. They shuffled from their desks and walked down to the coatroom to get their coats and lunch baskets.

"Rey," Ms. Kanata started, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

A girl with long dark brown hair, tied to a half ponytail, with her baby hairs sticking out, wearing a long-sleeved Prussian-blue colored dress, with a crème colored pinafore to match with it turned her head around, facing Ms. Kanata.

"Of course, Ms. Kanata." Rey replied to her. She turned back to her friends, Rose, Finn, Poe, and Jessika, "You can all go ahead first if you'd like. But if you're willing to wait for me, I'm sure it wouldn't take that long."

"No worries Rey, we all will wait for you outside." Rose assured Rey, "Besides, I think Poe has something to say to Jessika, so we can wait."

"You do?" Jessika asked curiously to Poe, her eyes slightly gleamed in hope.

"What?!" Poe shot a dirty look to Rose as his cheeks started to slightly blush, "No, I don't!" he faced Jessika, reassuring her again with mouthing a slightly audible, 'No, I don't.'

They all cracked a laugh to the hilariously embarrassing situation.

"We'll just wait for you outside. Come now." Finn said, dissipating the situation as he starts to lightly push his friends to the coatroom and head outside the school.

As Rey's friends took their leave, she placed her books on the desk and walked over to Ms. Kanata's desk. Ms. Kanata stopped cleaning the board and faced Rey.

"Rey," she started, "I know that you are studying for your D'Qar college entrance exams, but I was just wondering about your stories for the competition and the paper going? I trust all is just well?"

"Oh, it is indeed going well Ms. Kanata." Rey answered, "I'm handling both just fine."

"Well, I hope it does not become a burden for you, I would hate to see you juggling and abandoning your responsibilities." Said Ms. Kanata.

"I can safely assure you that it is not a burden. But do remind me, when is the story for the paper due?" Rey asked.

"In 2 weeks, from now." Ms. Kanata answered.

"I am nearly finished with my story, so I should be able to send it in by next week." Rey exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear. Alright, wish you all the best of luck, and have a wonderful weekend. I shall see you next Monday." Ms. Kanata said as she started to tidy her own things. Rey walked back to her desk and gathered all her things, then headed out to the coatroom. She puts on her grey coat and hat, then heads outside to catch up with her friends.

"So," Rey said as she approached her friends, "did I miss anything? What did Poe say to Jessika?"

"I have said nothing, other than to say that she is my friend!" Poe assured them.

"Oh well Jessika, today isn't your lucky then." Rey jokingly commented as she held her hand, "There's always a next time."

They all walked back home together, along with the path clearing through the forest next to their school.

"So, how are all of your studies going for the college entrance exams?" Finn asked, his left hand holding Rose's hand.

"It's going fine, but I am still worried that I might not pass the exams," Jessika said worriedly.

"Me too." Rose replied, she looked up at Finn with a smile as she held his hand tighter, "But I have you to help me with my studies, along with Rey!"

"Well with Rey's help you'll definitely pass the entrance exam, she is the brightest student amongst all of us. She doesn't need to worry about it." Poe commented.

Rey cracked a small laugh, "Even so, I am still going to study for it."

They all walked along together until they reached a fork on the road. Rose and Finn let each of their hands go, then waved goodbye to each other. They went their separate ways, Rose, Poe, and Jessika headed to the right path, River Lane. Whist Rey and Finn headed to the left path, Lovers' Lane.

Before Rose could go any further, Rey ran to her, pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Rose, do watch those two, alright?" Rey requested, "There is something between them, you know this right?"

Rose nodded.

"Just watch them, and if anything; confessions or a kiss, tell me everything. Alright?" Rey asked while she's trying to suppress her laughter.

"Of course I will Rey, not to worry," Rose promised her.

Rey gave her a sly smile as she ran back to catch up with Finn.

The Lovers Lane was the most beautiful path in all of the town of Takodana, especially during the fall season. The overgrown, tall trees reached its soaring heights, its branches filled with golden, red, brown, orange, and amber-colored leaves. Soft winds swayed the thin branches, following a certain rhythm. Rey and Finn walked down this much-cherished path of theirs. Listening to the crunchings of leaves beneath the soles of their shoes. Both of them had such good memories of this place, though it was called Lovers' Lane, both of them were not lovers, only good friends, to share memories and experience with.

"I'm really going to miss this place once we're off to college." Finn said melancholically, "The city would be much different than the countryside."

"Me too Finn. I'm really going to miss these walks with you from school, also accounting for the much-cherished scenery that we so very like." Rey said as she looped her arm around his, "But you won't just miss the scenery, are you? What about me?"

"Of course Rey, you are my best friend since childhood, separated from you would be such sorrow for me."

"Oh, don't you dare play games with me, Finn." Rey said, "This is not a good time for games."

"But I am not playing games, I genuinely will miss you." Finn protested.

"What about Rose? Will you not miss her? I thought you intend to marry her once both of you graduate college and move away to some other town or city?" Rey asked.

"Rey, please believe me that; yes I will also miss Rose as she is my lover, but that does not mean I will not miss a very good friend, which is you." Finn explained to her, "I still don't know what will happen to me and Rose after college, but it is true there are some plans about me marrying her after we graduate, but that doesn't mean we are going to immediately move away."

Rey burst out into a hard laugh listening to his explanation, "Oh, Finn, I was just jesting you! I know you're going to miss her too...and also me, but I was never jealous of it. Don't worry Finn, you do not need to reassure me. I fully support your relationship with Rose, and also counting the days until both of you finally wed!"

Finn nudged Rey's arm in annoyance. Rey continued to laugh her heart out as Finn paced up and walked further away from her. Realizing this, she ran faster to him and stood next to him, still trying to suppress her laugh and sparring Finn's feelings.

"Oh Finn, don't be upset with me. I was only joking with you." Rey explained, "I sorry Finn."

"You'll pay for that Rhea Kenobi. I promise you that you'll pay for that." Finn warned her, "I mean it."

"Of course you do Finn, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hey guys!! I hope y'all enjoy the story!! I will maybe update the next chapter in two days (or maybe around this week), but I'm not promising. I am going to be very busy this month so I'll try my best to keep updating.


End file.
